


A First Time

by partly



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time

Sam had woken up after being kidnapped before. It was the first time, however, he’d woken up in the bed of a 4-star hotel room. He was naked (not the first time) but not tied up (which was new). There was a bottle of champagne next to the bed (first time for that) and an armed guard (not the first time).

He sat up, carefully covering what needed to be covered (first time having a down-filled duvet) and couldn’t get an answer from the taciturn guard (typical). He toyed with the idea of making a fight of it, nude or not, (wouldn’t be the first time) but decided to wait and see what happened (first time choosing that option).

It would either be very bad (like many times before) or very good (for once).

He was willing to take the chance. There was a first time for everything, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [LJ Comm USA Land](http://community.livejournal.com/usaland) before it died.


End file.
